


Last Will and Testament, Postscript

by E_Rocc



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_Rocc/pseuds/E_Rocc
Summary: Ezar truly figured out how to rule from his grave.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Land of Moriah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756144) by [SouthernContinentSkies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernContinentSkies/pseuds/SouthernContinentSkies). 

“Negri’s old personal system for running ImpSec, with all his little secret compartments shared only with Ezar…..”  
-Regent Aral Vorkosigan, Barrayar, Chapter 14.

“I think he will be fine, Sire. We both know his father was already difficult at that age. “

Ezar still brooded. “These things don’t always show up right away. He is his father’s son after all. ”

“And his mother’s, you know.” Negri was perhaps the one man who could and would be blunt with the Emperor. Well now there were two, the Regent Designate had certainly not held back. But had still bowed to that will.

As, inevitably, would he. His loyalty was absolute. But Ezar needed a foil, and they both knew it. 

“Wonderful woman. I should think so, I picked her myself. But her grandmother was a Vorrutyer. In fact, in that family it shows up later. Ges, after all, seemed stable as a child.”

Ezar waited for a reply from his right hand. None was forthcoming, save a slight bow of the head. 

“Very well. Bring that video equipment. But I need you to operate it yourself, and seal it under one of your more personal codes. Only you shall have access.”

“And if I die?”

“If you know it’s coming, you may choose to pass it to your successor. Or not. Sudden death, we will consider fate’s recommendation”.


	2. Chapter 2

_The man was something else._

Simon Illyan shook his head. Over the years, Negri’s little personal stashes had kept popping up. Always coded Eyes Only to the ImpSec Chief. Secrets all, by no means cooled ones. Some new even to the twenty year Chief.

Illyan always made time to review them as soon as possible.

_-Hmmmm, well that would have been useful ten years ago._

_-Okay, that would have helped us with Vordrozda last year. A lot._

_-Wow, what’s this? Ezar. Soon before his death it appears._

Simon Illyan thought himself unstunnable, with all he had seen and all he had heard.

He was not.

After a few minutes, he played it back.

_Greetings, Lord (or is it Count by now?) Regent Vorkosigan._

_When you accepted this role, you told Us you thought We would find a way to rule from Our grave. Those were your exact words. You may consider them evidence that this message is genuine._

_Of course We did. We are sure you figured out long ago that if you sought the camp stool for yourself, Captain Negri would stop you._

_We are equally sure that you did not expect the counterpart of that order._

_Captain Negri has also been requested and required to ensure that my grandson is up to the role of Emperor of Barrayar._

_If you are viewing this message, he has concluded that is not the case._

_Based upon that conclusion, under the terms of your Oath to Us, We Request and Require that you, Lord Regent Aral Xav Vorkosigan, assume the Camp Stool of the Imperium. _

_Aral, I know you truly do not want it. Neither did I. But duty remains duty._

_You may share this message as you see fit and find necessary to fulfill this duty._

_Decreed as Ezar, Emperor Emeritus._


End file.
